


Anything

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Restraints, dominant peter parker, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Smutty facesitting prompt with a dommy Peter.--The first time Peter laid eyes on him after returning, he stalked right up to Tony, grabbed the man by the tie and yanked him down into a harsh kiss. He could feel how surprised the older man was, but Tony rolled with it, always adaptable. Peter tended to melt in his arms and become pliant and just let Tony do anything he wanted to him.Not this time.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in December? I keep forgetting I have a buncha work to upload on ao3. Maybe like 9 more though some are short writings. 🤔 Still terrible at titles too sigh
> 
> Original prompt asked for Peter accidentally blurting out that he wanted to try facesitting. But since I've written something with the same premise, I've changed it up a bit to dom Peter based off a NSFW fanart @iammagicfishhook drew 💗
> 
> [( Tumblr Link ) ](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/182357642918/could-you-do-a-fic-where-peter-ends-up-sitting-on)

Peter was riled up.

Tony had been away for a few days on a business trip and the entire time, they've been sexting each other, sending provocative images. It was never anything outright, not a dick pic in sight, but teasing, tantalizing images that drove Peter wild.

Tony laying back against a plush armchair, legs spread confidently. Peter loved that picture because he could see how hard the older man was, the outline of his hard cock pressed against his thigh.

Another picture of Tony's piercing brown eyes, Peter's gaze riveted by the hints of silver in his trademark goatee. Tony's soft, inviting mouth parted around his fingers, lips pulled into a smirk because he _knew_ just how difficult the separation was for them. For Peter, especially, since he grew addicted to the older man, to his _daddy_ who always gave him what he wanted when he wanted it.

So, yes, Peter was more than a bit riled up after refusing to jerk off. Tony promised he would make it good if only Peter would wait.

_Anything you want, kid._

Text sent shortly before Tony landed. Peter knew what he wanted for his reward.

The first time Peter laid eyes on him after returning, he stalked right up to Tony, grabbed the man by the tie and yanked him down into a harsh kiss. He could feel how surprised the older man was, but Tony rolled with it, always adaptable. Peter tended to melt in his arms and become pliant and just let Tony do anything he wanted to him.

Not this time.

“Anything, right, daddy?” Peter whispered when they pulled apart.

Tony licked his lips, eyes dark and curious. He caressed Peter's jaw, running his thumb over the boy's bottom lip. Peter promptly took hold of the older man's wrist, cutting off any attempts Tony could take to move away. He closed his teeth down on Tony's thumb, blunt white teeth pressing down into the pad of his finger.

He heard the sharp intake of breath, felt Tony responding to the action, his cock hardening and pressing, hot and hard against Peter's stomach. He grabbed it through Tony's pants, fingers closing around the nice thick length of it.

“Is this for me, daddy?” Peter murmured.

“Mhmm,” Tony said, “You know daddy's cock belongs to you, baby…”

“Good,” Peter smiled in satisfaction, “Then you won't touch it unless I want you to, right?”

Tony paused then, considering, but quickly agreed when Peter squeezed his cock. Perhaps the separation was just as hard on him as it had been on Peter.

“Of course,” Tony answered, “I said we can do anything you want.”

“Mm…” Peter reeled Tony back in his tie and whispered, “Thank you, daddy…”

With that secured, Peter brought them to the master bedroom. He led Tony there by his tie, a sinful smirk on his face.

Once in the bedroom, he stripped his older lover. A swift smack on the hand had Tony leaving it up to Peter. The boy took over, slipping the tie off and unbuttoning each button on the man's shirt. Tony's cock sprung free when he pushed the man's boxers down. The temptation to touch it was there but Peter only grazed it with his hand.

“Get on the bed,” Peter ordered.

He waited until Tony obeyed before stripping off his own clothes. Under his hoodie, the webshooter adorned his wrists. Those, Peter left on.

Like Tony, his cock was achingly hard, flushed a pretty pink and bobbing with each movement he made. He kept his eyes away from his daddy's cock, intent on getting what he wanted.

His hands were on Tony's firm chest when he leaned down, pressing his lips against Tony's in a hungry kiss. The soft, gentle kisses were gone after the very first one. Despite it only being days, they felt every second apart and wanted to make up for it.

“Love your mouth… Wanna feel it against my hole, daddy,” Peter moaned when they finally pulled away. “That’s okay, isn't it?”

“Fuck, kid,” Tony groaned, “Get on your back and I'll eat you out.”

The older man was already sitting up, hands reaching for him and while Peter might've appreciated it some other time, he felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to be in control this time.

“No,” Peter said firmly, “You said I can have whatever I want.”

The older man paused, eyes calculating.

“And what do you want, baby boy?” Tony purred, “What can daddy do to make you happy?”

Pleased that he was getting his way, Peter shoved the man onto his back. He rose above him, knees carefully settling on either side of his head. His cock swayed in the open air, flushed a pretty pink and already dribbling little drops of precum.

Peter steadied himself using one hand on the headboard. With the other hand, he palmed his hard cock and balls. He positioned his body so that Tony got a nice, clear view of his pink little hole.

“I wanna feel your mouth there,” Peter murmured. “It's gotten all tight and lonely without you to play with it. C'mon, daddy, make it good for me...”

Tony groaned when Peter carefully lowered his body. The very first swipe of Tony's tongue over his opening had Peter gasping. His grip tightened on the headboard, hips slowly rocking to get a feel of that dexterous tongue.

As expected of his experienced lover, Tony didn't hold back on him. He didn't pay attention to his hole but to every but if sensitive flesh surrounding it. It helped that Peter was rocking his hips, exploring how much control he had over Tony.

He grew aggressive with it, pressing his body down, not enough to hurt or suffocate Tony, but enough to give him a real sense of control. The older man was moving beneath him, mouth and tongue sucking and licking, introducing a whole new set of sensations that had Peter trembling above him.

“You like my little hole,” Peter panted, “Don't you, daddy?”

A muffled response came but Peter shuddered when he the words against his sensitive skin.

“Show me,” Peter demanded, “Lick me open, daddy… Wanna feel your tongue inside me, ohh–”

He groaned, back arching when Tony did just that. Peter felt the tip of Tony's tongue slip and swirl around his twitching rim, licking all around his hole before he dipped it inside. It was unlike anything that Peter had ever felt.

Peter's moans went unchecked while Tony's were muffled. The wet slurping sounds the older man made was louder and it made the younger boy feel so hot, so desirable as Tony continued on with great enthusiasm.

“Oh… O-oh, like that, daddy...” Peter continued to encourage. “Yeah… Show me how much you love my hole… Lick it… Mm, you're so good at this…”

Tony's tongue was spearing into him now, the dextrous muscle pushing inside. Peter was lost to it, grinding on Tony's face just to feel it push in and out.

What made this truly spectacular was the feeling of Tony's goatee on his sensitive flesh. It didn't hurt, but the prickle of facial hair had Peter's muscles clenching down, fingers tight on the headboard.

Taking control, Peter moved his lower half over his lover's face. He could feel Tony's nose drag over his sensitive perineum, his balls being licked and mouthed by soft lips.

“Tony…” He groaned, before bringing his hole back into place for more attention.

Then he felt the man's arm curl around his thigh, a hand squeezing his ass and trying to dictate his moves.

“Don't touch,” Peter snapped.

With an almost vicious snarl, the boy smacked the offending limb away and in a split second webbed it to the bed. He webbed the other one just for fun and loved how Tony tested his bonds, wiggling in excitement. Peter felt Tony groan against his skin, his name muffled. A glance behind him showed Tony's cock was dripping more than ever, such a sad lonely thing desperate for friction.

Peter ignored it for now. This was about _his_ pleasure after all.

Perhaps the harsh tone had really done it because his daddy went back to his task with a vengeance. Peter had to grit his teeth to stop from screaming because the way his lover moved his tongue was just downright illegal. Sinful…

When he felt himself getting close, he was torn between letting Tony rim him to orgasm or if he wanted something else…

“Close…” Peter whispered, voice harsh. He enjoyed Tony's mouth just a bit longer before lifting off.

Looking down at Tony's hungry face, Peter's hand moved in a harsh blur over his aching cock. Drops of precum were already dripping onto Tony's face and judging by the gleam in the older man's eyes, he knew what Peter wanted. Even opened his mouth like that was the only place where Peter would shoot his load.

Peter stared with hooded eyes, breath stuttering as he finally came. His hole clenched on nothing but it still early remembered the sensations of Tony's tongue spearing into it.

He spurted a heavy thick load, groaning as he painted Tony's face white with his cum. Strips of it landed haphazardly across the man's cheek, only his goatee and beard, over his dark, pretty lashes… Some managed to get on his lips and tongue, but that was more luck than anything.

Beneath him, Tony's eyes were dark and his mouth wet.

“Baby…” the older man rasped, muscles straining with effort against the webbing.

Peter's knees felt weak in the aftermath, but he held strong. Peter only took a minute before he was sliding his body down, Tony's wet cockhead pressing against his wet hole.

“Thank you, daddy,” Peter murmured before he sat down, taking Tony's cock inside his saliva slick hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated 💗
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
